


UnderPandemic

by Shikan97



Series: UnderPandemic [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Zombies, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 10:49:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29608302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shikan97/pseuds/Shikan97
Summary: A kid who wants to save the human world from the Zombie Pandemic by asking for Monster's help.But it's not an easy quest, it's a madness world, same as the world above the ground, no different, no easy entrance, what could they do, what will they choose to be able to actually 'save' the world?
Relationships: Alphys/Papyrus/Sans/Undyne, Chara/Asriel Dreemurr, Frisk & W. D. Gaster
Series: UnderPandemic [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2175318





	UnderPandemic

> Once upon a time, there were Humans and Monsters who lived together in peace.  
> When the Zombie Pandemic begins and occurs around the world, the Monsters disappear from the ground.  
> Just like that, several decades have passed.
> 
> For those who have not yet been infected, one side thinks that Monsters are the cause of this pathogen, while others believe that Monsters are not infected with this disease and are hiding from humans, the only species infected.  
> All humans who reach adulthood are infected and go mad, living like zombies with no thoughts and humanity.
> 
> Those who were still normal told each other that there was a mountain that contained the entrance to the underground, the residence of the Monsters.  
> Someone said that if you kill all the Monsters, the disease will disappear and the human world will return to normal.  
> Others think that Monsters have a way to help Humans cure this crazy disease.  
> But no one had enough courage and determination to find that place, they just wait until the day of infection and forget everything in despair.
> 
> Only a very small kid, Ara Frisk, gathering all of their hope, faith, and DETERMINATION to find the entrance to the Kingdom of Monsters, to find a way to save Humans...

____________________________________________________________________________________________

Frisk nestled softly into the crevices of two buildings, it was barely large enough for a six-year-old like them. Trying to hold the breath trembling in fear, Frisk peeks outside. The wrinkled, rotting green zombies, chunks of flesh seemed to fall, slowly walked past, their groans of pain and madness mingled with the other zombies' howls from afar. It's creepy and terrible.

Frisk breathed a sigh of relief after they were gone, and got out of hiding with Rim, their little cat. At that moment, a rock collapsed right where they were standing, Frisk sweat.

"I must find that place quickly or it will be too late." Frisk thought and carried Rim to keep going.

Rim is a tiny white cat they saved under the bridge while fleeing floods Zombie. She has big eyes as blue as the sea, silky white fur always makes you feel comfortable and pleasant. Besides, her cry was very soft, enough for him to hear without making the zombies notice.

During the journey, Frisk has traveled many places, searching mountains, escaping zombies, and trying to survive on dry bars, snacks, and chocolate bars from destroyed grocery stores, where only a small body like them could slip through. But they definitely haven't found that place yet.

"This time I'll definitely have to find it, there's not much time left."

Resting on a rock on the side of the mountain, Frisk took a small sausage for Rim to eat. The breeze blowing lightly through their hair, the smell of fresh grass and pollen made them feel a little more relaxed. White clouds like smoke floating in the blue sky as if ignoring the earth, the sunlight seemed to try to shine its hot rays everywhere, but it only gave off a gentle temperature. This place is so peaceful, unlike in the city, which has been completely dominated by zombies.

"Ah ~ it is so..."

Suddenly the rock moved, causing Frisk to lose balance and fall, not to the ground, the soft green grass, but a deep hole with no sight of its bottom!  
Every moment he was engulfed in darkness, his heart tightened, the light in front of his eyes was gradually swallowed by the surrounding deadly darkness.

"No, no, no, I don't want to die like that! I have to live to find them, I have to live to find a way to save her, I HAVE TO LIVE!"

Frisk swallowed tears and hugged Rim tightly.

_____________________________________ to be continue _____________________________________


End file.
